


Mark Is Dumb

by carstairstessa



Series: The Mark Chronicles [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, M/M, except it's not crack its just written by an 8 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carstairstessa/pseuds/carstairstessa
Summary: All credits to my sister.
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran
Series: The Mark Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217432
Kudos: 1





	Mark Is Dumb

And again, Mark Blackthorn was doing a stupid idea. The idea was putting hair dye on his toes so his hair will be colorful like Kieran's. 

But then, Kieran walked in and so he said: "What are you doing?" 

Mark said, "I want my hair to be colorful like your hair, so we can be matching!" 

Kieran said, "That's not how you do it." 

"Oh. So how do you do it?" 

"You put it in your hair."

"Oh, okay." 

Then he did it! Come back soon for book 2

**Author's Note:**

> All credits to my sister.


End file.
